Neighbor
by K's Dandelion
Summary: [AU] [Conexión de Drabbles] ¿Por qué no todo en la vida puede ser perfecto? [Reto Multitemático de 10 días, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. Romance

**Neighbor**

[AU] [Conexión de Drabbles]

 _¿Por qué no todo en la vida puede ser perfecto?_

 _ **[Reto Multitemático de 10 días, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]**_

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **{*—Romance—*}**

Por alguna extraña razón el universo se había puesto de acuerdo con ella en ese año puesto que el 14 de Febrero había tocado en un domingo y no en día laboral. _Odiaba_ cuando el Día de los Enamorados era día de clases. Estaban todas las chicas de la universidad nerviosas por los chocolates que debían entregar y estaban el montón de chicos desesperados por recibir el esperado _Honmei-choco_ hecho por la chica que les gustara. Todos como si fueran animalitos en primavera. Ella, en cambio, jamás había salido con un chico en una cita, nunca había tenido un novio, rechazaba a los pocos que se interesaban en ella… No podía ser mejor, ¿cierto?

Tampoco podían culparla, ella sí deseaba su amor de película. Quería enamorarse una sola vez y ser feliz con eso. Tampoco era una masoquista como para enamorarse de un hombre imposible, aunque no era como si esas cosas se escogieran.

Claro, no había esperado que el amor le tocara a la puerta cuando tenía dieciocho, y mucho menos que sería su vecino por ese mismo tiempo. Se había mudado a ese apartamento a los dieciocho y _justamente_ se había enamorado de su vecino del frente.

Irónicamente, se habían hecho muy amigos durante todo ese tiempo. Tal vez más de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Un par de toques en la puerta la distrajeron. Sabía quién era, no necesitaba ser una adivina para ello.

Caminó hacia la puerta despacio y, al abrirla, se encontró con su vecino, un par de años mayor que ella, con unas llaves en la boca y varias bolsas de palomitas de microondas en sus manos.

—Son cuatro. —fue lo primero y único que él dijo.

Desde que se habían hecho amigos, él se cruzaba a su apartamento todos los domingos para ver películas con ella. Ese día, aparentemente, serían cuatro.

Se hizo la rutina, ella apartó el sofá para que ambos se sentaran en el piso, él sirvió las palomitas que traía listas de su casa, escogían la película que verían primero y _listo_ , se sentaban y comenzaban la noche de cine.

Solían escoger las películas al azar a menos que ambos detestaran completamente una como para no verla. A veces, ignoraban la película completamente y conversaban el tiempo que durara la misma. La mejor parte, para ella, al menos, era cuando les entraba pereza y se apoyaban en el otro, justo como en ese instante.

—Oye, Kagome…

— ¿Mhhjm? —murmuró medio adormilada.

Sintió los nervios colarse en su piel cuando él, dudoso, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, como si fuera un novio.

—Yo… tengo que decirte…—el tono nervioso en su voz se le hizo impropio de él, así que levantó un poco la cabeza para verlo.

Lo había notado. Los ojos de él desde hacía ya un tiempo la miraban de una forma extraña, que ella no sabía descifrar.

Claro, no pudo ni decirle nada antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos.

¿De dónde había venido eso?


	2. Drama

**Neighbor**

 **[Reto Multitemático de 10 días, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **{*—Drama—*}**

Su corazón galopaba sin cansancio dentro de su pecho, como si de un momento a otro pudiera abrirse paso y escapar muy lejos, en algún lugar donde pudiera tranquilizarse o nadie lo necesitara. Sus rodillas temblaban ante la ansiedad y sus pies trastabillaban en el lugar en el cual estaba parada. Si dejaba ir toda la fuerza de voluntad que había acumulado se caería de bruces al suelo y nada ni nadie la salvaría del inminente golpe. Su estómago se revolvía sin cesar y sentía un extraño calor comiéndole las entrañas, martirizándola y consumiéndola desde lo más profundo.

¿Y si no lo lograba?

¿Y si todo era una pérdida de tiempo?

¿Y si en realidad aquello no fue nada?

Todas las dudas, preguntas y problemas sin solución le estaban devorando la cabeza, la dejaban de a poco sin lo que le quedaba de materia gris. El aire se le quedaba atascado en su garganta y sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar. En cualquier momento se desmayaría, todas sus fuerzas desaparecerían y el piso a sus pies se abriría y se la tragaría.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Ese beso. Ese pequeño e insignificante beso que había compartido con su vecino el domingo anterior no salía de su cabeza. No habían hablado luego de ello. No se lo había encontrado en los pasillos, no la había llamado, no la había ido a molestar a su apartamento… ¿Y si él se arrepentía de ese beso? Él no podía arrepentirse. _Él_ era quien la había besado en primer lugar, ¿por qué se escondía de ella? ¿Acaso no le había gustado?

Odiaba tener que comerse la cabeza con todas las tonterías que se le cruzaban en la misma, pero no podía evitarlo con nada. No importaba que hiciera siempre terminaba pensando en ese preciso momento.

Se había armado de valor, al final, y se había cruzado el estrecho pasillo para quedar frente a la puerta del apartamento de él.

Iba a tocar el timbre, juraba que quería tocar el timbre, pero su mano le temblaba tanto que sentía que la sangre ya no circulaba por ella.

¿Qué si todo ese romance había sido inventado únicamente de su cabeza?

Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, a punto de echarse atrás, pero la puerta se había abierto y su vecino estaba justo frente a ella. Casi le da un paro cardiaco a causa del susto.

— ¿Kagome?

Bien, era oficial, estaba muerta. Debían traer un reanimador o hacerle un RCP si querían salvarla, porque, en ese instante, su valor se había evaporado cual agua hirviendo y las mariposas en su estómago habían evolucionado a un nivel elefante.

¿Y ahora qué?


	3. Humor

**Neighbor**

 **[Reto Multitemático de 10 días, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **{*—Humor—*}**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró él sin comprender la situación.

Ella se coloreó de rojo y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y pensaba exactamente qué palabras debía de emplear en la situación en la cual se encontraba.

—Yo…—murmuró ella. —Yo quería…

La pequeña y primitiva mente de él comenzó a maquinar cosas, tratando de averiguar lo que la mujer frente a él intentaba decirle.

— ¿Podría pasar? —preguntó Kagome con timidez en la voz.

Él parpadeó un par de veces y se apartó un poco de la puerta, dándole a entender que podía entrar en su apartamento si deseaba.

Al poner un pie en el salón, Kagome se quedó completamente boquiabierta a causa del increíble desorden que había en el lugar.

Ya había entrado al departamento de él y siempre estaba hecho un desastre, pero lo que veía rayaba lo ridículo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a la sala? —murmuró incrédula.

Él se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Traté de hacer un experimento.

Y vaya que no le había funcionado. Había agua, aceite, harina, papeles, toallas, y trozos de madera esparcidas sobre el sofá y el piso.

—No planeabas pedirme ayuda para arreglar tu desastre, ¿cierto?

Cada vez que él se decidía a hacer su _limpieza primaveral_ siempre cruzaba el pasillo para pedirle ayuda a ella.

Claro, al ver su expresión supo que en realidad le había faltado poco para recibirlo en la puerta de su casa para rogarle que le ayudara a limpiar su desastre.

— ¡InuYasha! —exclamó enfadada.

— ¡No me culpes! —trató de excusarse.

— ¡No creas que _siempre_ voy a ayudarte a limpiar todos tus desastres! —se quejó y regañó la mujer, poniendo los brazos en jarras. — ¡Hay hasta pegamento en el piso! —señaló su descubrimiento.

— ¡Experimenté, ¿de acuerdo?! —trató de defenderse con un curioso rubor en las mejillas.

Kagome se tapó los ojos con una mano, dando a entender que se había resignado.

— ¿Qué se supone que querías hacer? —le preguntó ya más calmada.

Él se rascó el puente de la nariz con nerviosismo y se removió en su lugar, incómodo. Dirigió su vista a ella, luego al desastroso piso de su apartamento y luego solo suspiró.

—Intenté hacer una repisa.

— ¿Con harina, agua, aceite, papel y toallas? —arqueó una ceja.

—La harina era para mis manos. —aclaró. —El agua para tomar. —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —El aceite para reparar una herramienta. —continuó. —Las toallas y el papel para secar el agua cuando la derramé. —murmuró con un ligero sonrojo.

" _Ohhh…"_.

— ¿Necesitas una repisa? —se le ocurrió preguntar.

—No era para mí. —se excusó.

Ella lo inspeccionó momentáneamente.

— ¿Entonces?

—Era un regalo para _mi novia_.

El mundo entero se le hundió en ese instante y sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Él tenía novia? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué ella no lo sabía?

—Habías dicho que te faltaba un lugar para poner tus libros. —murmuró él, sin atreverse a verla a los ojos y con las mejillas rojas. — ¿no es así?


	4. Horror

**Neighbor**

 **[Reto Multitemático de 10 días, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **{*—Horror—*}**

Tomó con firmeza las bolsas de supermercado que llevaba en sus manos y comenzó el trayecto de cinco cuadras que debía recorrer para regresar a su apartamento.

Se sentía, feliz. Más bien dichosa. Oficialmente estaba saliendo con InuYasha, el hombre del cual llevaba años enamorada. Curiosamente, comenzaron a salir de la forma más tonta y ridícula que se le hubiera ocurrido, pero valía la pena de todos modos.

Trató de enfocar mejor el suelo que pisaba, puesto que debían ser casi las ocho de la noche y no se miraba demasiado bien por donde uno pasaba.

Sí, podría sonar peligroso salir a esas horas de la noche, pero confiaba ciegamente en que conocía la zona y en que era lo suficientemente segura como para que no le ocurriera nada malo durante su caminata.

Bien, sí tenía algo de miedo, pero seguía teniendo esa curiosa confianza. A pesar de todo, sentía una mirada clavarse en su nuca, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Oyó un carro que pasó por ahí con las luces apagadas y luego se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

Aceleró el paso, ahora sí con el miedo recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, peligroso, cortante y letal.

Cinco hombres bajaron del vehículo que, por cierto, era de color negro, al igual que la noche.

Apresuró su paso aun más, apretando las bolsas entre sus manos, sintiendo los irrefrenables deseos de estar en su casa, en su cama, tan solo durmiendo. Sus pies se sentían torpes y, curiosamente, le dolían como si le enterraran agujas.

Volteó ligeramente hacia atrás, para ver si los hombres seguían ahí.

Los descubrió observándola fijamente, como si la estudiaran con la mirada y sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando notó que estaban armados.

La sangre se le congeló dentro de sus venas y podía jurar que se encontraba completamente pálida.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió salir de compras a esas horas de la noche?

Una cuadra era todo lo que le faltaba. Solo una mísera cuadra más y estaría sana y salva y podría cruzarse al apartamento de su novio para que este la consolara.

 _Tan solo una cuadra más. Unos cuantos metros._

Oyó un disparo tras ella, luego otro.

Para cuando tomó consciencia de la situación, ya estaba cayendo de bruces al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y sin saber nada de lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar y momento.


	5. Suspenso

**Neighbor**

 **[Reto Multitemático de 10 días, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]**

 _En la modalidad de Drabbles._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **{*—Suspenso—*}**

No podía sentir su cuerpo.

Estaba dormida o muerta, según ella.

Le dolía respirar, y se sentía tan pesada que hasta sus párpados le pesaban toneladas y era incapaz de abrirlos por sí misma. Y a pesar de eso no podía sentirlo.

Sabía que había alguien con ella, se sentía observaba desde hacía horas, pero apenas y recordaba su propio nombre. Seguro del susto su cabeza había colapsado, así como lo había hecho su cuerpo.

Era como estar entre una extraña y densa niebla donde no era capaz de ver nada o decir nada porque sabía que nadie la escucharía de todos modos. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera despedido ya del mundo pero su mente había decidido quedarse aun pisando tierra, en la horrorosa realidad.

No podía oír nada, oler nada o sentir nada. Lo único que sí sentía era a alguien observándola fijamente, como si estuviera al acecho y preparado para entrar al ataque, lanzarse sobre ella y tal vez, solo tal vez, despellejarla viva.

¿Por qué su mente estaba tan llena de angustia?

Ella había estado feliz antes de todo eso. Sabía que antes de eso se había sentido dichosa, como si nada ni nadie pudiera arruinar el color rosa que había teñido su mundo. Ahora no era así, solo sabía que no estaba aun muerta, pero no sabía nada más.

¿Cómo tener esperanzas en esos momentos cuando sentía que estaba al borde de un barranco, colgando de apenas un hilo y esperando por alguien que llegara y la empujara hasta ya no saber más?


	6. Aventura

**Neighbor**

 **[Reto Multitemático de 10 días, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]**

 _En la modalidad de Drabbles._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **{*—Aventura—*}**

— ¡Está fría! —se oyó un quejido femenino.

Había salido de "excursión" con su _novio_ a una reserva cerca del lugar en el cual vivía. En esos instantes, había tenido la intención de refrescarse un poco con el agua de un río que había por ahí.

Luego del susto que había recibido, hacía unas dos semanas, aproximadamente, había descubierto que, en realidad, lo único que había pasado era que se había asustado y se había desmayado, una mujer la había encontrado y llamaron a su edificio y, un par de minutos después, InuYasha la colocaba sobre su cama y se había mantenido cuidándola hasta que despertó. ¿Esos hombres eran criminales? No tenía idea y, sinceramente, estaba muy feliz de no haber tenido nada que ver con ellos.

—Te lo dije. —se burló el chico.

Y, como había estado muy tensa desde entonces, InuYasha decidió que necesitaba una distracción. Como no pudo contactar con sus amigos, terminaron yendo de excursión ellos dos solos. Mejor para ella, claro.

Sin importarle la temperatura del agua, sumergió sus pies en ella. Se le habían hinchado de tanto caminar. ¿El problema? No tenía los tenis apropiados para ese tipo de caminatas. O botas, tampoco tenía buenas botas, así que se había llevado los zapatos más cómodos que logró encontrar en su casa. No como InuYasha, claro, quien llevaba su buen par de botas que, por cierto, lucían espantosas a esas alturas del _viajecito._

—Si está muy fría podrías resfriarte. —le habló, sentándose junto a ella.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza y dejó que el agua le calmara sus adoloridos pies. Había conocido mucho durante lo que llevaba de ese día. Había subido a un cerro y, luego, solo recorrido un precioso bosque lleno de hermosos animales que, por cierto, les habían robado un par de bocadillos en un momento de despiste. Caminaron hasta que ella no pudo aguantar sus pies y él tuvo que llevarla sobre su espalda. Por suerte habían encontrado ese río.

—Estoy bien. —dejó ir en un suspiro, recostándose en él.

Claro, ninguna de esas cosas se compararía jamás con el hecho de tener a InuYasha junto a ella. Estaba segura que las mejores aventuras las llegaría a tener a su lado y, para ser sincera, no cambiaría eso por _absolutamente_ nada en el mundo.


	7. Misterio

**Neighbor**

 **[Reto Multitemático de 10 días, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]**

 _En Drabbles._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **{*—Misterio—*}**

Se coló con sigilo en el lugar e inspeccionó todo con sumo cuidado, caminando únicamente con la punta de sus pies. Debía tener mucho cuidado y no dar ningún paso en falso. Si llegaban a descubrir lo que hacía, sería en definitiva su fin.

Tomó en un gran saco todo lo que iba a necesitar y salió en silencio del salón para entrar a la habitación de ese departamento que, en esos momentos, se encontraba a oscuras completamente y no le dejaba mucho espacio para ver como desearía.

Con cuidado depositó el saco que cargaba en la vacía cama que poseía el lugar. Inspeccionó también los alrededores y tomó lo que creyó útil. Podía escuchar sus propias pisadas a causa de la falta de alfombra.

Echó todo lo que había agarrado en el saco que había dejado sobre la cama y, luego de dejarlo bien amarrado y cargarlo sobre su hombro, salió de la habitación, atravesó la sala y la cocina y, al final, salió de ese lugar antes de que el propietario regresara.

Se había salvado por los pelos, puesto que vio a la mujer dueña del apartamento aparecer distraída por el pasillo, tarareando una canción y caminando con total despreocupación.

Sin perder tiempo se escondió y, cuando la mujer hubo desaparecido de su vista, puso en marcha su infalible plan.

Todo era, simple y sencillamente, perfecto.


	8. Amistad

**Neighbor**

 **[Reto Multitemático de 10 días, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]**

 _En Drabbles._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **{*—Amistad—*}**

—Entonces… ¿Al fin estás saliendo con Kagome?

— ¿Cómo que _"al fin"_?

— ¡Pues que te habías tardado, hombre!

Miroku y Sango eran un par de viejos amigos de InuYasha y Kagome. Curiosamente, conocían a ambos desde antes de que ellos se conocieran.

Ese caluroso día en especifico habían decido _cruzar_ la ciudad en la que vivían en auto para ir a visitarlos. Como Kagome no estaba en esos momentos en su apartamento, habían optado por esperarla en el apartamento de enfrente.

En palabras más sencillas, se habían abalanzado contra la puerta del apartamento de InuYasha, quien no tuvo más opción que dejarlos pasar. No era como si llevaran siglos sin verse, un mes era el tiempo que había pasado y, la verdad, no creía que fuera necesaria _tanta_ emoción.

Al final, se habían quedado en su sofá tomando gaseosa y comiendo palomitas que ellos mismos se habían preparado sin el debido consentimiento de su amigo. Él, mientras tanto, se había quedado de pie frente al sofá con una vena hinchándose en la sien.

—Me contó que se metieron en su apartamento. —mencionó Sango con la boca llena de palomitas pero con un deje de preocupación.

—Eh, sí. Hace un par de días. —InuYasha se rascó el pelo con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y tú no te diste cuenta? —le reprochó la mujer.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No.

Miroku dejó ir el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro resignado y metió de nuevo la mano en el tazón de palomitas.

— ¿Qué no vives en frente?

El hombre de cabellos plateados gruñó.

—No puedo darme cuenta de todo.

—Pero deberías.

Se contuvo todo lo que pudo de golpear a su amigo en la cabeza, pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver que Sango le hacía una mueca a su marido de que lo dejara en paz.

Así es, sus amigos estaban casados desde hacía poco antes de que él y Kagome comenzaran a salir. No tenía ni idea de _por qué_ se habían casado, porque él nunca se dio cuenta de que se gustaban. Bueno, tenía cosas mucho mejores en las que concentrarse.

Como por ejemplo, la mujer que vivía en el apartamento de en frente.

—Y…—Sango intentó despejar la tensión del lugar. — ¿Cuánto hace que están saliendo?

InuYasha parpadeó, sin esperarse esa pregunta.

—Eh… Creo que no llegamos al mes.

— ¿Crees?

Y volvía la tensión de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía unas enormes ganas de echarlos a patadas? Solo él mismo podía saberlo y, la verdad, era un _pequeño_ secreto que debía guardar un par de días más, si quería que las cosas funcionaran como las planeaba.

— ¿No tendrás más _Coca-Cola_?

Y reventó.

— ¡Yo no les he dicho que podían tomar mis cosas!

No le hicieron caso en lo más mínimo y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, ignorándolo completamente.

— ¡Oigan!

Claro, se reían por dentro.


	9. Angustia

**Neighbor**

 **[Reto Multitemático de 10 días, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]**

 _En Drabbles._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **{*—Angustia—*}**

Un sollozo salió de sus labios mientras que las lágrimas escurrían sin cesar por sus mejillas, empapándole el rostro por completo.

Sango, su vieja amiga, la abrazó con fuerza, tratándole de transmitirle seguridad y fuerzas. Miroku, quien también estaba allí, adoptó una pose de preocupación y molestia.

Se encontraban los tres frente al departamento vacío de Kagome.

¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello?

No tenía ningún sentido que alguien entrara y se llevara absolutamente todo de un apartamento. Nadie podía hacer eso, ni siquiera el más dedicado y astuto ladrón. ¡Nada de eso tenía ningún sentido! Se habían llevado incluso su ropa y, para colmo, solo le habían dejado una camisa, un pantalón y un conjunto de ropa interior, además de un rollo de papel higiénico y su cepillo de dientes con una tapita con la cantidad exacta para una sola cepillada.

— ¿Cómo ha sido posible que se llevaran todo? —exclamó Sango aun sin poder creer lo que veía.

De haber sido posible se hubieran llevado incluso las gavetas pegadas a la pared de la cocina. El departamento estaba completamente desamueblado y parecía nuevo.

— ¿Por qué querría un ladrón mis álbumes de fotografías? —exclamó Kagome en un sollozo ahogado. — ¿O mis diplomas de la secundaria? ¿O mis trabajos del preescolar? —exclamó en voz de llanto. — ¿O mis documentos y mis dibujos?

Ambos la miraron sin saber cómo contestar a eso. Ella tenía toda la razón, ¿qué podría hacer una persona con sus cosas?

Lo único que de verdad podía valer algo de lo que le habían dejado era el colchón de su cama, porque se habían llevado la base, pero no el colchón.

— ¿Y el idiota de InuYasha dónde está? —exclamó Sango con molestia en su voz.

—No está en su apartamento. —contestó Miroku. —Hace rato que llamé a su puerta pero nadie atiende.

Sango frunció el ceño mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su amiga, quien seguía llorando desconsolada en sus brazos.

—Derribaré esa maldita puerta.

Diciendo esto, soltó a Kagome y se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento de InuYasha ante la mirada atónita de su marido y su amiga. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decirle algo e intentar detenerla, ya había pateado la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayera al piso.

—Esa mujer me asusta. —murmuró el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

Kagome no le prestó atención y fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba su amiga, quien se había quedado paralizada a la puerta del apartamento de su novio.

—N-No es posible.

Estaba igual de vacío que el de ella misma. ¡Le habían robado también!

— ¡No tiene sentido! —exclamó Sango. —Ayer, cuando vinimos, todo estaba normal aquí.

— ¿Y si han robado todo el edificio?

— ¿Y dónde está el idiota de InuYasha? —el quejido de Sango se oyó en tono de reproche.

Kagome, ignorando a los dos completamente, entró en el apartamento y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos una vez más.

¿Dónde estaba InuYasha?


	10. Dolor-Consuelo

**Neighbor**

 **[Reto Multitemático de 10 días, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]**

 _En Drabbles._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **{*—Dolor/Consuelo—*}**

Dejó que los cálidos brazos de su novio la apretaran contra él, transmitiéndole apoyo.

—Lo siento. —murmuró él, acariciándole el cabello con lentitud. —Yo tomé tus álbumes y tus cosas personales. Quería darte una sorpresa, no esperé que asaltaran todo el edificio y que llegaras a pasarla tan mal.

—Está bien, no importa.

Ese día se habían dado cuenta de que una banda enemiga del dueño del edificio en el que vivían decidió hacer un robo masivo a todos los apartamentos. El apartamento de su novio era el único apartamento que se había salvado, pero por otras razones.

—Había hecho un acuerdo con Sesshômaru. —continuó él. —Así que compré un apartamento más grande en otro edificio y ya había trasladado todas mis cosas. —ella asintió sin separar su rostro del pecho masculino. —Pensé que… Como teníamos varios años de ser vecinos y yo cenaba casi todos los días en tu apartamento…—se aclaró la garganta. —Que tal vez te gustaría mudarte conmigo y, para darte una sorpresa, entre a tu apartamento y tomé tus cosas.

Ella se apartó un poco de él, de golpe.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —reclamó con el ceño fruncido.

A él se le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien y desvió la vista, con algo de vergüenza.

—Habías dejado abierto.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró, incrédula.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A veces sales y lo olvidas, así que me cruzo y la cierro. —admitió. —Ese día lo aproveché y entré con un saco. —dejó ir su delito con las mejillas arremolinadas. —Lo siento, Kagome.

Ella negó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti no pudieron llevarse lo más importante que tenía ahí. Me hubiera vuelto loca si mi diploma de bachiller se hubiera perdido. —le sacó la lengua, juguetona.

—Supongo que tuve suerte de haberme llevado todas mis cosas antes del robo.

—Sí, pero yo no.

Se soltó de los brazos de su novio y observó su vacío apartamento, dejando ir un largo suspiro y sintiendo escocer su pecho por haber perdido lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido. El trabajar y conseguir el dinero para alquilar ese apartamento le había costado mucho, al igual que todos los muebles que tenía allí. El que alguien entrara y se llevara todo era un golpe muy duro para ella.

Sintió como, despacio, los brazos del hombre tras ella la rodeaban, quedando así su espalda apoyada en el amplio pecho masculino.

—Trabajé mucho para poder vivir aquí. —dejó ir ella con dolor en la voz.

Lo escuchó suspirar.

— ¿Te irás a vivir conmigo?

Ella parpadeó, entre sorprendida y confundida.

— ¿Qué? —se dio la vuelta para verlo. Él tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije antes? —se quejó. —Cambie varios muebles. Hay espacio para ti.

— ¿Debería mudarme con un asalta-casas? —rió.

— ¡Oye!

Al final, no pudo hacer otra cosa que juntar sus labios con los masculinos y pensar en que, lo más probable, era que en el nuevo apartamento de su novio solo hubiera _una_ _única_ cama.

 **Fin.**


End file.
